


Relinquish

by t8rd1sg1rl



Category: Avengers (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drugged Sex, Forced Orgasm, Gangbang, Lizards, Multi, Tony's the Prettiest Cock Slut of them all, beastality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 16:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2032650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t8rd1sg1rl/pseuds/t8rd1sg1rl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What should have happened in Avengers Prime #2 when Tony found himself naked and facing an angry mob of lizards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relinquish

**Author's Note:**

> Just read Avengers Prime and a captured, nude Tony Stark on a stone slab just begged for something different.
> 
> Warning: This--well, it's my usual: dark and nasty to characters spiel. By now, you know the drill. No death, I try to reach for happy endings but it's a hard road (for the characters) to get there...
> 
> Again, not beta-read.

The stone dais was cool under his bare ass. Tony glowered up at the head priest, lizard, whatever as it prattled on about the Nine Realms. He wished he had his armor. He didn't care how dependent that made him, even with or without Extremis. It was better than being naked in the middle of some ceremonial thing. Been there, done that.

Wherever Steve and Thor are, Tony hoped they fared better. He was starting to feel like the main course in a Brazilian barbecue, without the skewer, thank God. Lizard followers surrounded his table, forked tongues flickering, standing upright on scaly legs with loin clothes that were not quite hiding their interest in the squishy nude human.

"Do you repent?" the head snake hissed.

Tony rolled his eyes. Apparently, even in the Nine Realms, that was universally understood because the followings snarled and snapped around him. Tony cupped his exposed groin as spittle splattered on his goosebump riddled skin.

"He will soon enough."

"Hey! Not until you buy me dinner!" Tony snapped as clawed hands flipped him around on his stomach. Oh shit, this was not looking good. Come on, Cap. One of his cliché nick of time rescues was in order.

A scaly arm wrapped around Tony's middle. He fought to relax. A little bloodletting doesn't hurt anyone, he reasoned. But when he felt sharp scales rubbing his buttocks, he froze.

"What the hell are you doing?" Tony rasped as he was pulled to stand on his knees. The giant lizard priest smiled almost kindly down on him.

"Showing you the error of your ways," it cooed.

A dry pointy finger probed his hole, rough textured like rock until Tony realized, with growing horror, that it was the thick nail of the lizard hugging him from behind. He arched away, but the arm around him pulled him back until he could feel the scaly phallus protruding out of its loin cloth.

Tony gritted his teeth as his hole stretched around the probing finger. Its pointy nail grazed his insides. A line of fire lanced up inside his ass as the finger wormed deeper until it rubbed roughly across his prostate. Heat lanced over the spot.

Tony groaned.

A forked tongue flicked over his ear.

The finger was removed. Tony was left feeling stretched and raw. He was lightheaded, aware of his cock being carefully handled by strange four-fingered hands. They stroked him, coaxed his cock to fill. 

Tony groaned again, his hips rocking forward to the pulls, dimly aware of the lizard behind him, shifting until something wet wiggled in. A tongue, no, two tongues, thin and fluttering like ribbons, squirming inside, slicking and loosening him up with their drool. 

"Stop..." Tony tried to twist away but the arm around his middle had moved to his shoulders. The lizard stood over him, claws on his shoulders, keeping him on his knees as the others ate him out and jerked him off.

Tony shivered. There was too much sensation boiling under his skin. He itched in intimate places. Tongues lapped and drooled in his ass and he was starting to feel numb and relaxed. Too relaxed.

"What...what are you doing to me?" Tony mumbled. He gasped as the tongues squirmed deeper, flickering across his prostate. The hands on his cock increased their grips, suddenly demanding. Tony reeled, torn between thrusting back and thrusting forward.

"What are you..." Tony panted as he tried to do both. He could hear the hissing jeers around him as his ass clenched around the departing tongues. They slithered out of his ass and left him feeling cold and empty. He could feel their saliva cooling on his ass and inner thighs. He swayed on his knees and sagged forward.

"Hold him," the head snake purred. "You may have him first, my loyal Det-rak."

A thick tail wrapped around Tony's middle and pulled him flushed against a hard body. There was an excited whine in response. Tony whimpered when the hands on his engorged cock abandoned him.

Something blunt and thin pressed into Tony's hole. Its cock, Tony thought fuzzily. He opened his mouth, strangled as the hard member pushed past his hole's muscular ring. It slithered, long like a snake, curling slightly as it settled inside his rectum.

Then it twitched.

"Oh God," Tony whimpered as he felt it swelling, ballooning inside him, filling him. His legs parted in response. He felt his stomach sticking out, cramping painfully as the cock kept growing, crushing against his prostate. It quivered inside him, making him choke then he felt the scaly skin vibrate and he realized it was its foreskin peeling back.

Tony screamed, struggling as the tail yanked him tighter against his rapist, the cock now surely as thick as his arm, or maybe even Steve's. It felt like it, long, thick, his hole spasming as it desperately tried to yawn around the cock now pulsing inside Tony like a living thing.

"Stop," Tony groaned. "This is not going to get me to rep—No!"

Det-rak began to thrust. Eagerly as its tail wrapped around Tony's torso and thighs twice over. Its cock jabbed Tony, hard enough, Tony could feel it ramming his insides against the tail against him.

His cock, caught between coils of tail began to leak. Tony choked. He could feel himself responding, his nipples pebbling. He ground his body against the scales wrapped around him. His ass burned as it was filled with lizard cock.

Steve, Tony thought hazily. Help me. I don't want this; they're forcing me to want this.

Tony ground his teeth together, willed himself not to wiggle around the fullness coiled in his ass like a snake. It writhed inside him, endlessly pumping precum. It filled him, flooded his rectum and kept pumping. It pulsated, ballooning then deflating as it continuously filled him. 

Det-rak's pre-cum trickled down Tony's legs and lighting tiny fires under Tony's skin. He was panting, dizzy, too dizzy to comprehend the tail unwinding to slip between his legs.

The incredible pressure inside left when Det-rak's cock deflated. Tony shuddered as it slipped out warm and slimy. It left him feeling overheated, skin tight as he fuzzily watched the tail worm up between his thighs, scales brushing past his balls, lightly probing his drooling hole before—

Tony wailed as the tail abruptly thrust into him. 

The tail was thinner by the tip and didn't at first registered except as glorious friction. But as it dove deeper, plunging a tail that grew thicker in length, the burn in his ass exploded. Tony bucked but the part of the tail coiled around him wound tighter like an anaconda as its tip continued to furiously piston into his ass.

Charges pooled down his toes. Pins stabbed down his spine as Det-rak raped Tony with its tail. Its tongue lapped up the pain-ripped tears trailing down his face.

Tony was pinned with his arms against his sides, wrapped up in a cocoon of scales and clammy flesh. There was nowhere to go. He screamed as the tail whipped out of him to lash lazily around him.

Still hugging Tony to its chest, Det-rak lay on its back. Its tail loosened and Tony, dazed, winded (he had cum sometime without realizing), could only lay there as the next lizard scampered up the stone table, its short stumpy tail wagging behind it.

It didn't fit. But it tried. Oh God, it tried.

It wasn't clear how much time had passed. Tony came back to himself on his hands and knees, gagging around a stone rough cock in his mouth, his throat raw and slimy from all the cum he swallowed, bleeding where claws pry him obscenely open for the next follower. He gagged, choked as he bobbed his ass in the air as a tail jabbed him hard and deep.

The stone was slippery with Tony's cum and piss (a forked tongue wiggled into his cock like a catheter and Tony's bladder emptied messily in response). Tony skidded on his own filth as he was caught between two cocks vying for dominance. 

His own cock bounced neglected against his stomach now. Tony's face flushed, eyes stinging as he thought how he must look now, his ass gorged on tail, his jaw locked over cock, him flushed and mewling with need.

But he didn't repent. It infuriated the head lizard, so much so, he gave Tony to the lower caste of followers. They were clumsy in their eagerness. Tony's legs started to grow numb as one after another climbed on top of him for a rare taste.

It started feeling good though. Whatever their cocks pumped into him swirled his terror into lust, numbed his pain and let his cock swollen and weeping. Tony saw himself arching as tails inserted deep into him. Tony cringed as he found himself whimpering as yet another tail exited, leaving his hole wet and loose.

They all watched as Tony crawl up to Det-rak and lowered himself onto its waiting tail.

Tony came. He came hard. He didn't recognize the danger when the head priest straddled him from behind. 

But Tony screamed when the priest rammed into him, cock so huge, its followers had to spread Tony's legs into nearly a split to help it fit.

Hours later, Tony bounced over the priest's lap as he was cradled fondly like a pet. He rode the priest, hating himself yet loving the way his ass felt so stuffed at the same time. His bowels released at some point. He begged for cock when the priest left him to get Tony cleaned up.

Night became day and was slowly turning back into night. Tony lay curled against the priest as the cock he was impaled on gently continued pumping him full with the lizard's seed. Tony's stomach gurgled as thick cum flooded into him, filling him up like an enema. Tony panted, desperate for more. His cock twitched, the building pressure in his cramping bladder forced it to rise.

"You look so pretty," the leader cooed as he stroked Tony's stomach, distended and swollen white with lizard cum. He stroked a sharp claw down. It lingered where its cock was still feeding Tony its seed. The pointy nail scraped where they were joined.

Tony shivered. He came at the touch. A large spurt gushed out from his leader in return. Tony's bowels ballooned and he yipped at the strange burning in his hole. Tony rolled his hips back and bear down but the cum wasn't enough to get him looser so he could take more of the shelled cock in. 

Tony pressed his face against his leader and wept. He wasn't loose and wet enough for his leader.

"You made us all very happy."

Tony whined contently at a thrust. His hole tear and another thrust nearly unseated him. Tony squeezed his sticky thighs tight to keep the cock rooted deep in his body. The priest chuckled and benevolently let Tony cum again.

"Have you learned the errors of your ways yet, human Stark?"

Tony wasn't sure what his leader was talking about. He wiggled, sinking deeper into the cock. His stomach grew rock hard with pain, but he ignored it as he ground his cock against claws that cupped him. He couldn't come anymore, Tony mourned. His cock sputtered weakly and he bucked up in bliss but his cock could no longer weep.

His leader forgave him, blessing him with a few hard and bruising strokes that left Tony feeling dizzy, stretched thin and raw yet aching for more. 

Tony whimpered though, when the stroke forced his beloved leader's cum to gush out and pool under his bare ass. 

The leader hummed as he petted Tony's cum matted hair. "You will be filled again soon enough. But you must attend to the others first."

Tony mewled unhappily as he tried hard to clench his ass to keep the cock in. But it slipped out despite Tony's efforts. He wiggled on his leader's lap in plea before he was settled back on the stone table. He thought he heard his name in the distance, horrified and outraged at the same time. He thought he should know who it was, but he was too dizzy to care. He cradled his balls before pressing a thumb into his hole to keep the precious fluid in. 

"Tony!"

Faraway, thunder roared. Cries rose around Tony, but he merely blinked at the flashing sky as he probed his own hole, sinking his thumb in as deep as he can to stop from leaking.

His leader hissed angrily for some reason. Others milled nervously.

"No time. Human," his leader snarled. "I must hear you now. Do you repent?"

Tony feebly pulled up his knees and offered his weeping raw hole to the others.

"No," he sighed happily.

**Author's Note:**

> On weekends, I let my frustration out by writing bad and often sadistic kink. I apologize in advance for the crap you'll read here on my page in the future.
> 
> \-----------------------
> 
> Feedback or not, your choice. I thank ye, though, for giving this a chance.


End file.
